Mystery Pandora
by estefani75
Summary: A el equipo Natsu se le ha asignado una misteriosa misión, en ella deben viajar a otro país de nombre Cerezo para investigar los extraños acontecimientos que están sucediendo en el lugar, ¿Qué pasara allí?. Ese circo es muy extraño ¿O no es un circo? ¿Sabertooth también esta ahi? Ligeramente Xover con Pandora Hearts, hay Oc's y también parejas. :P
1. Chapter 1

**Holooo! Como están gente?, aquí esta mi nuevo proyecto, Mystery Pandora.**

**Aclaración: Es después de Los Juegos Mágicos pero antes de La Saga del Pueblo del Sol.**

**Prologo **

Era un día normal en el ya oficial gremio mas fuerte de Fiore, Fairy Tail, en el podemos ver personas, sillas y mesas volando, Gatos azules que hablan (Si Happy, te hablo a ti), un mago extrañamente pelirosa (A pesar de ser "hombre") escupiendo fuego por todos lados, el Maestro leyendo revistas pervertidas, la albina que atiende la barra sonriendo a cualquier cosa mientras mentalmente empieza a juntar a sus compañeros en parejas, un pelinegro-azul huyendo desesperadamente de una psicópata peliazul con cara de violadora, un pelinegro comiendo hierro cuando le lanzan una mesa y en busca de venganza se une a la batalla, otro albino que lo único que grita es 'Hombre' hasta que un barril de cerveza le da de lleno en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado, cortesía de una borracha que no tiene dinero para comprarse camisas al parecer, otra señorita que de lo único de lo que habla es de su belleza y que es el hada mas bella, dos chicas mas en una mesa que de milagro no ha sido tomada para mandarla a volar, eran una rubia ridículamente pechugona y otra peliazul ridículamente plana y pequeña. Sin embargo todos se congelaron al ver a una pelirroja escarlata muy enfadada en las grandes puertas del gremio.

-E-Erza…-

-Ustedes…-Empezó murmurando la pelirroja antes llamada Erza-¿¡Que demonios están haciendo!?

-E-Eh…Pues- Fue inútil su intento de excusa y tiempo después la mayoría habían sido golpeados por Erza. Esta ya mas tranquila fue hacia la barra y pidió su pastel de fresas favorito para luego comerlo con adoración. Ahora de vuelta con la rubia pechugona ya no estaba con la pequeña peliazul ya que esta estaba con el pelinegro come hierro, ahora ya deprimida en una mesa, su amigo pelirosa se acerco a ella junto con un Gato-Azul-Volador-Hablador-Troll.

-¿Nee, Lucy, Deprimida otra vez porque no tienes novio?- Se burlo Happy de su compañera.

-Cállate, Happy!-comento molesta -Y no es por eso, me estoy quedando sin dinero para pagar la renta del alquiler- Agrego.

-Entonces ¡Vamos a una misión!- dijo emocionado su amigo pelirosa, Natsu. En ese momento, el Maestro Makarov recordó algo y llamo al equipo de Natsu, ellos confundidos lo siguieron hasta su oficina donde se sentaron en los cómodos sillones que tenían ahí mientras Makarov se sentaba en el escritorio. Esperaron unos momentos haber si les decía algo pero al ver que no, Lucy pregunto:

-Ehh… ¿Maestro para que nos llamo aquí?- con la pregunta de Lucy, Makarov abrió los ojos y se acordó de porque los había traído (si, el viejito no se acordaba) Al notar este detalle todos cayeron de espalda al suelo, incorporándose rápidamente al ver que Makarov iba a hablar.

-Ohh… Cierto- La expresión del maestro se volvió repentinamente seria-Verán mocosos, ocurre que en el país Cerezo (Pronunciado Yeretzo porque es italiano) están ocurriendo muchas desapariciones, asesinatos, y muchas cosas extrañas. Debido a eso, los habitantes han enviado solicitudes a los gremios de Fiore ya que ellos no tienen gremios ni magos, con una recompensa de 20.000.000 Jewels además de remodelación, nueva ubicación o cualquier favor que quiera el gremio a cambio de que solucionen ese problema, pero muchos no lo aceptaron por que les pareció extraño así que incluyendo a Fairy Tail solo com gremios han considerado la oferta-Hizo una pausa observando las caras sorprendidas del Equipo Natsu. Continuo-Una de las solicitudes fue enviada a Fairy Tail, y yo los he elegido a ustedes para que vayan y cumplan con su deber como magos. Calculo que tardaran como dos semanas en llegar incluyendo las paradas de descanso y eso-Concluyo Makarov.

-Cuente con nosotros maestro-le dijo Erza.

-¿Por qué siempre yo también…?-murmuro para así misma Lucy con un aura deprimente a su alrededor hasta que recordó la recompensa, ¡Con ella podría pagar la renta duran meses o tal vez años!

-¡Estoy encendido!-exclamo emocionado el pelirosa cuando cayo en cuenta de que serian dos largas semanas de puro transporte, solamente la idea le dio nauseas, por lo que Gray empezó a burlarse de el ocasionando otra de sus tanta peleas mientras Wendy y los exceed observaban con una gotita en la nuca como eran brutalmente separados por Erza. Tiempo después los magos se retiraron de la oficina de su mentor y maestro.

-Sexto, ¿Estas seguro de esto?-Una voz ligeramente aguda y aniñada cuestiono.- Tu y yo estamos mas que consientes de la magia negra que desprende ese lugar.-El rostro de Makarov todavía estaba serio mientras miraba la puerta, noto de reojo la silueta de Mavis Vermillion.

-Confío en que ellos podrán manejarlo-Respondió.

**Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Lucy Heartfilia**

La rubia maga de Fairy Tail entro en su hogar con su espíritu celestial. Plue. Después de haberle avisado a la casera que ella iba a viajar y que cuando regresara le iba a entregar el dinero del alquiler. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar a su equipo instalados cómodamente en su apartamento como si este fuera de ellos.

-¿¡Que demonios hacen aquí!?-grito mientras le propinaba una de sus famosa "Lucy Kick's" a Natsu, este voló a través del cuarto hasta que choco con una pared preguntándose internamente porque solo a el mientras Happy corría a socorrerlo.

Lucy, ignorando el estado de su amigo se dirigió a Gray y le quito su novela de las manos del pelinegro-azul, ocasionando que este se distrajera y reclamara, ella lo ignoro y escondió la novela en lugar mas seguro del mago de hielo alegando que Levy seria la primera en leerlo y Gray y ella empezaron a discutir sobre eso.

-Lucyyyyy! Nosotros que venimos para ayudarte a empacar y tú nos recibes de esa manera.-Reprocho dramáticamente Happy.

-Bueno, comencemos de una vez- comento Erza ignorando el desastre y empezando a sacar una maleta de encima del armario de Lucy, a lo que esta después de un tiempo se vio obligada a participar por temor a lo que ellos pudieran empacar allí.

**Mientras tanto en Sabertooth.**

**-**¡Vamos Rogue! Será divertido ganar la recompensa antes que las hadas y restregárselo en la cara a Natsu-san y a su equipo-Insistió un rubio a su amigo pelinegro.

-Sting, tienes deberes aquí como maestro, además ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que irán?-Cuestiono el pelinegro un poco fastidiado por la insistencia de su amigo.

-Frosch opina lo mismo-comento el exceed.

-Simplemente lo se, ellos no se perderían una misión así, y con lo de maestro, puedo dejar a cargo a Rufus-Siguió insistiendo el rubio, siendo apoyado por su compañero exceed.

-…De acuerdo, iremos-Ante el comentario de Rogue, Sting sonrío arrogante festejando internamente que lo hubiera logrado. Pff…Jajajajajaja. ¡Claro que lo logro! Y también iba a lograr la misión antes que las hadas, porque el era ni nadie mas ni nadie menos que el gran Sting Eucliffe. Con ese pensamiento en mente se dispuso a empacar sus cosas. El, Rogue, Lector y Frosch participarían en esa misión representando a Sabertooth.

(…)

Una vez ya en su hogar, empacando las cosas, un extraño presentimiento lo invadió. Era como si le advirtiera de algo. Se encogió de hombros y siguió empacando pensando que era por las largas semanas de transporte que tenia que soportar.

-Sting-kun, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto su compañero al notar que de repente se puso verde y luego corrió velozmente al baño. Un signo de interrogación adorno la cabeza de Lector, expresando su confusión. Poco después, el rubio salio del baño pálido y caminando desganadamente a la cocina mientras Lector lo acompañaba por un vaso de agua, por el camino se encontraron con Rogue y Frosch, pero Sting solo siguió de largo con cara de zombie. Ante esto Rogue lo miro extrañado pero no le tomo importancia, Sting a veces parecía una mujer embarazada.

(…)

**Al día siguiente, en la estación**

-Bien, ¡Estoy encendido!-

-No te emociones flamitas-

-¡¿Qué dijiste stripper?!

-¡Lo que escuchaste, cerebro de carbón!-

-Gray, Natsu ¿Acaso están peleando?-

-¡C-claro que no! ¡Somos l-los mejores a-amigos!

-¡A-aye!-

-Gray-san, Erza-san, Natsu-san si no nos movemos rápido el tren nos dejara-

-¡Wendy tiene razón chicos! Vámonos ya-Replico la rubia cansada de las constantes peleas de sus amigos. Así que sin más, partieron en el tren, iban a ir de ciudad en ciudad en tren hasta llegar a la última donde pararían y cruzarían el desierto que separaba a Fiore de Cerezo en carruaje.

Claro que mientras ellos se subian a ese tren, dos magos y dos exceed llegaban a la estación.

-Sting, perdimos el tren por tu culpa-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Tal vez sino hubieras tardado tanto en arreglarte no lo hubiéramos perdido-

-¡Entiende que este traje tiene un proceso largo para poder ponérselo!-

-Si, Si. Ahora tendremos que tomar el que sale en tres horas-

-De que te quejas? Si la diferencia no es muy grande

-Me quejo de que pude haber dormido más si hubiéramos tomado ese, pero tu querías ir primero que las hadas y tuvimos que tomar el que salía mas temprano, ahora lo perdimos y vamos a tomar el que yo quería. M e levante temprano innecesariamente.-

-Bueno, ya tomaremos ese-

Tres horas mas tarde tomaron el tren y emprendieron rumbo hacia Cerezo, este definitivamente iba a ser un viaje muy grande.

**What's Up? Como disculpa también por dejar inconclusa mi otra historia con esta tendré mucha mas responsabilidad y subiré capitulo cada lunes**

**Mis disculpas a toda esa gente que me seguía en mi otra historia por haberlos abandonado a pesar de que tengo mis razones. Este fic es también como una recompensa para todos aquellos que querían más. Este es corto porque es el prologo pero los capítulos serán mas largos**

**Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola****, aquí el capitulo 1 para sus deleites, disfrútenlo.**

**¿Un circo?**

**3 días después…**

Los magos de Fairy Tail se dirigían a la posada en la que hospedarían esta noche, ya que el próximo tren hacia la siguiente ciudad salía en la tarde del día siguiente. Ya casi llegaban y a pesar de eso, Natsu seguía mareado. Estos días habían sido un infierno para el.

-Vamos Natsu, ya casi llegamos-Lo alentó Happy, el nombrado solo hizo un sonido extraño. Lucy solo lo observo con una gotita en la cabeza, de repente, el pelirosa cayo -¡Natsu!- Happy grito alarmado, a pesar de que casi siempre pasaba-Lucyyyy, Natsu pesa mucho, ayúdame-pidió el exceed mientras intentaba levantar a este por su bufanda.

-Pero…-iba a replicar la rubia, pero Happy fue más rápido y le hizo ojitos de perrito triste- Agh, bien- Se dirigió donde estaban ellos y ayudo a Happy a levantar a Natsu.

Poco después, al llegar a la posada, Natsu recupero repentinamente la conciencia y corrió al baño a vomitar. Mientras los demás acomodaban sus cosas. El lugar era bonito, era un cuarto amplio con tres camas matrimoniales, un comedor/cocina pequeños, 2 baños y una terraza que daba vista a la ciudad.

Lucy se tiro en la cama que le asignaron a ella y a otra persona del grupo que aun no se decidía. Cargar a Natsu la había dejado agotada, Natsu era muy pesado y Happy no colaboraba mucho con ella tampoco.

-Estoy exhausta…-Exclamo recostándose mas apropiadamente en la cama, Erza la observo desde la cama ubicada al lado de la de la rubia y le sonrío un poco.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lugar para relajarnos y distraernos? Todos estamos agotados y el tren sale mañana a las 4:00 de la tarde, así que ¿Por qué no?-propuso la maga de armaduras dejando perplejo a Gray que fue el único que cayo en cuenta de que era la mismísima Erza Scarlet la que lo proponía.

-Erza-san es una fantástica idea-Halago la Marvell sintiéndose emocionada ella también.

-¿Pero a donde iremos?-Cuestiono Lucy. Repentinamente Natsu salio del baño más que recuperado y exclamo:

-¡Yo escuche hablar a algunas personas del pueblo hablar sobre un circo!-Los demás lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza excepto Erza que estaba interesada en lo que dijo el pelirosa.

-Espera, si lo escuchaste en el pueblo significa que estabas despierto… ¡Pudiste caminar sin que yo lastimara mas de la mitad de mi cuerpo cargándote!-El pelirosa ignoro el comentario de maga estelar ya que aun se chillando sobre el circo

-¿Qué escuchaste, Natsu?-Pregunto la maga de armaduras.

-Decían que según habían escuchado de un circo nuevo pero muy bueno (Ay…Rimo) y que se presentarían en la ciudad hoy para luego continuar su viaje-Informo el mago de fuego entusiasmado-Iremos ¿cierto? ¡Yo nunca he ido a un circo Erza! ¡Tenemos que ir…!-el pelirosa fue interrumpido por la pelirroja con un golpe en su cabeza porque los constantes chillidos la estaban fastidiando para poder pensar bien. El resto se callo temiendo que cuando hablaran les pasase lo mismo que a Natsu.

Luego, Erza sonrío y dijo:

-¿Por qué no? Nos haría bien para relajarnos y divertirnos un rato- Ante la afirmación, los demás soltaron un suspiro de alivio-¿Dónde dijeron que era, Natsu?-

-Uh…No lo dijeron-

-…-

-¿¡COMO DEMONIOS PRETENDES QUE VAYAMOS ENTONCES CEREBOR DE CARBON!?-El primer comentario fue por parte de Gray.

-¿¡COMO ME LLASTE EXIBICIONISTA!?-Contraataco Natsu.

-¡Como oíste llamitas!-

-¡Gray, Natsu!, ¿Están peleando?-Pregunto la Scarlet acompañada de un aura atemorizante que intimido a sus compañeros.

-¡N-no! ¡Somos los m-mejores a-amigos!

-¡A-aye!-Ante la ya típica pelea Wendy y Lucy los observaron con una gotita de sudor en la nuca. "_Ahí van de nuevo"_ Fue el pensamiento de la rubia.

(…)

Se encontraban en la calle, habían decidido salir a averiguar que sucedía cuando vieron un montón de personas juntándose allí. Se abrieron paso entre las personas y observaron el confeti caer por todos lados mientras las multitudes gritaban eufóricos. Entonces la típica música de circo empezó a sonar, las personas gritaron mas fuerte ante esto y poco después, los magos observaron un joven con una pintura en la cara y un micrófono en la mano.

-¡Buenas noches, ciudadanos! ¡Venimos a traerles el mayor espectáculo que hayan podido ver en sus vidas! ¡Somos el grandioso circo Pandora! ¡En el cual verán emoción, acción, tragedia, comedia, actividades que desafían, el sentido común! ¡Magia casi imposible y muchas cosas mas!-Exclamo mientras que con cada palabra hacia un gesto diferente -¡Deléitense con estas grandes estrellas! ¡_BEAST_, EL DOMADOR DE BESTIAS!, ¡_MAD HATTER_, EL MAGO MISTERIOSO!, ¡_LADY_, SU HERMOSA ASISTENTE!, ¡_RAVEN_, EL TRAGAFUEGO!, ¡EL DUO ACROBATICO, _FOXY Y CUTE NIGHTMARE_!, ¡Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE, _LIGHT_, LA HABILIDOSA MALABARISTA!-Mientras el nombraba a las celebridades del circo, estos empezaron a ser su aparición en marcha. Primero fue Beast, posicionado en el lomo de un tigre de unos extraños ojos, vestía una camiseta sin mangas negra, unos pantalones grises, encima de la camiseta llevaba un chaleco de cuello levantado también sin mangas azul, de su cuello colgaba un dije metálico dorado, lo que llamaba mas la atención era su mirada dispareja, su ojo derecho era azul y su ojo izquierdo de un rojo igual al del tigre del cual estaba sentado; en su hombro derecho se un ¿huron?, que estaba saludando a la multitud con una cara de felicidad extrema, su cara estaba pintada al igual que las de los demás. Muchas señoritas no pudieron evitar gritar FanGirlisticamente (Estoy segura de que esa palabra no existe), algunas no estuvieron consientes para contarlo, otras tuvieron derrames nasales, y algunas le gritaron que les hiciera "cositas". Detrás de el venia Mad Hatter, al igual que la de los demás su cara estaba teñida de diversas pinturas, sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí, su cabello gris/blanco y una parte de este caía por su rostro, cubriendo el lugar en donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo; no se podía ver mucho de su vestimenta pues usaba un abrigo largo blanco. Tenia puesto un sombrero alto y negro y con su mano sostenía una pequeña paleta que mantenía en su boca, sonrío un poco y con su mano libre saludo a los ciudadanos; estaba en la parte superior de un carruaje, luego hizo señas con su mano libre la dirigió a un costado de el, de repente a su costado empezó a salir humo rosa. Cuando se disipo, había como una enorme caja negra, Luego esta se abrió y de ella salio Lady, con un vestido morado cortó y unas mayas, sus ojos eran como rosas y cabello color caramelo largo se encontraba atado en una coleta alta. Ella alzo los brazos y Mad Hatter hizo una inclinación hacia ella pero mirando el Publio. Ante el acto de magia, el publico grito emocionado. Detrás de ellos, estaba Raven. Era un chico de ojos amarillos y tez pálida que se podía notar gracias a que no tenía camisa ya que su cara también estaba pintada; en su antebrazo derecho estaba el tatuaje de un reloj, el signo del circo (La portada del fic). Pareciera que tomara aire, y cuando se supone que iba a exhalar, No exhalo sino que un montón de llamaradas azules salieron de su boca hacia el cielo sobresaltando al público para poco después empezaran a gritar entusiasmados. Claro no faltaron los gritos de las señoritas con problemas hormonales, como:

-¡Eres muy sexy!-

-¡Te secuestrare!-

-¡Hazme un hijo! ¡Viólame! ¡Iré tu casa para secuestrarte y obligarte a hacerme "cositas"!...

Claro que a la última unos amables oficiales se la llevaron. Volviendo al tema, detrás de el en un carruaje con múltiples cosas de gimnasia están Foxy y Cute Nightmare, Foxy era pelirroja, sus ojos eran uno de color rojo y otro dorado, vestía un traje entero de licra negro pegado al cuerpo, Cute Nightmare era una chica con el cabello en mechones disparejos siendo que los mas largos llegan por debajo de su cuello, una banda dorada en su cabeza mantenía sujetos algunos mechones casi en los extremos dándole la apariencia de orejas caídas aunque había un pequeño mechón rebelde que estaba sobre su cabeza, pálida con unos ojos grandes y totalmente negros, un poco pequeña, sin tener mucho busto y delgada, también tenia un traje parecido al de Foxy solo que en la espalda poseía un circulo dorado. Ambas empezaron a saltar de carruaje n carruaje realizando múltiples acrobacias en el aire, algunas veces saltando hacia el público sin causarle daño alguno para luego volver a saltar por los carruajes nuevamente sin dejar de hacer las acrobacias. Detrás de ellas se encontraba la llamada Light, pelirroja cereza oscura con ojos grises, pálida y esbelta. Increíblemente estaba malabareando unas dagas en sus manos, esto parecía ser solo el comienzo ya que siguientemente las lanzo al aire en una gran altura y saco aun mas dagas las cuales malabareo también junto con las que venían cayendo atrapando perfectamente las hojas de las cuchillas entre sus dedo sin que la cortaran, luego de esto uno de los asistentes de los que venia marchando cerca de su carruaje le lanzo lo que parecía ser una… ¿¡Silla!?; La chica llamada Light la pateo cuando llego a ella pero hacia arriba, lanzo unas cuantas dagas mas hacia arriba y efectivamente cambio su estilo de malabareo utilizando su cuerpo entero para golpear, atrapar y/o hacer que rebotaran las dagas, sillas y cualquier otro objeto que le lanzaban los asistentes.

(…)

-¡Eso fue increíble!-Exclamo Wendy una vez que estuvieron en la posada. Lucy asintió también emocionada.

-Esa chica manejo muy bien las armas blancas-Comento Erza interesada.

-¡Y el chico que escupió las llamaradas azules! ¡Fue increíble!-Exclamo con entusiasmo Lucy.

-Pff… ¡Yo puedo hacerlo mejor que eso!-canturreo orgulloso Natsu-Además ¡¿Desde cuando el fuego es azul?!-

-El mago fue algo genial, es decir no había un agujero ni nada en el carruaje y el hizo aparecer a esa chica como si nada-Dijo ligeramente emocionado Gray. Luego de un rato empezaron a discutir sobre cual acto era el mejor, excepto Wendy y Charle, justo en ese instante la exceed blanca se hallaba pensativa, pues ese circo tenia algo que la inquietaba.

-Eh… Chicos, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos mañana temprano con ellos? Escuche que no se van de la ciudad hasta mañana en la noche-Sugirió Lucy repentinamente, los demás voltearon a verla y Erza sonrío un poco.

-Es una buena idea Lucy, Quiero hablar con esa chica sobre su parte en el desfile-Opino Erza.

-A mi me pareció muy lindo el huron-Expreso Wendy de repente, los demás la miraron extrañados.

-Lo que tú digas Wendy-Dijo Gray sin tomarle importancia a lo que dijo la peliazul.

-¡Yo quiero probar la fuerza de llamita azul!-Grito Natsu entusiasmado.

Los demás también asintieron y acordaron en mañana ir ha cia dond estaba el circo mañana.

**Lamento mucho todo el retraso, pero me estaba muriendo de la gripe. De hecho ayer me puse a escribir y me dio una cosa rara y luego me di cuenta de que había chocado mi cabeza contra el escritorio de la computadora, al parecer me maree y ¡Pum! En serio lo siento, por eso el capitulo es corto, pero los demás serán mas largos.**

**Chaitos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holooo! Que tal gente? Capitulo 2 ya reportándose. Quiero darle las gracias a mi nee-san, Saya N****ightray****, que ha sido la primera en dejarme reviews y que de verdad me ha alegrado mucho su comentario. Gracias Nee-san.**

**El Circo Pandora**

Al día siguiente, los magos de Fairy Tail se dirigían a "explorar" el pueblo, puesto que no lo conocían, así que decidieron conocerlo un poco. No estaría mal para pasar el tiempo, debido a que, esta mañana al levantarse e ir al circo no los dejaron pasar, ya que las visitan son solo permitidas en la noche después de la función. Grande fue su decepción al darse cuenta de que para ese momento no estarían aquí porque el tren salía en la tarde y no podrían ver ni la función ni charlar con las "estrellas" del circo.

Al llegar, cada quien se dirigió a diferentes lugares acordando verse mas tarde en el punto de encuentro asignado (la plaza).

**Con Lucy y Happy.**

**-¡**Lucy, mira! ¡Pescado!-Llamo Happy a su compañera babeando, la individua volteo a verlo y observo con una gotita de sudor en la nuca como Happy estaba con el rostro pegado al vidrio de la tienda de recuerdos en la que se encontraban y babeaba mirando la venta de pescados de al frente.

-Happy…-Dijo su nombre en un tono resignado. Hasta que su atención la atrapo una muñequera negra con un dragón rojo en ella y algunos detalles de llamas a los lados, con una sonrisa la tomo y fue a la caja pero en el camino otra cosa llamo su atención, era un pequeño adorno de cristal sobre una base de vidrio, lo que mas llamo su atención fue su forma. Era la de un ave similar a un fénix solo que con algunos detalles con brillo que le daban un toque de cómo si fuese una especie de fénix de hielo, el ave estaba en todo su esplendor y sus alas estaban estiradas completamente, parecía estar lanzando un graznido, lo que para ella representaba valor, confianza y fuerza. Emocionada la tomo con cuidado y antes de llegar a la caja decidió que no podía llegar y darle esos regalos a Natsu y a Gray y no darle ninguno a los demás, por lo que tomo una cesta, posiciono los presentes en esta y empezó a buscar regalos para sus amigos que le expresaran lo feliz que se sentía de tener unas personas tan maravillosas como ellos a su lado.

**Con Erza, Wendy y Charle.**

Ellas no estaban haciendo gran cosa, estaban en una pastelería muy felices de la vida comiendo unos pasteles de fresa. Cabe de agregar que fueron ahí por la Scarlet. Por lo que después de una pelea con el dueño para que abriera de nuevo la tienda, pudieron entrar y comer los solicitados pasteles.

**Con Natsu.**

Este esta atacando a un pobre pollo y comiéndoselo, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

**Con Gray.**

Gray…Bueno acaba de ser llevado a la comisaría por unos oficiales que estaban patrullando cerca y notaron la notoria desnudez de Gray. Así que esta metido en un problema.

(…)

Ya había pasado el tiempo. Así que fueron a reunirse en torno a la plaza (Claro que Erza tuvo que ir por Gray y digamos que el ahora esta muy lastimado físicamente).

-¿Dónde esta Natsu?-Pregunto Erza al notar que solo faltaba el. Unos minutos después, el pelirosa aparecía con un pierna de pollo en la boca y con la cara toda sucia al igual que las manos.-Bueno, ya estamos todos así que vamos por nuestras cosas y luego nos vamos al tren-Ordeno.

Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a la posada, pero entonces Lucy recordó algo:

-Chicos esperen. Yo les compre regalos-Anuncio. Los demás voltearon a verla y sonrieron preguntando que había comprado y esas cosas.

-Oh, no tenias porque Lucy-Dijo cortésmente la maga de armadura. _"Todos sabemos que eres una de las que mas quiere su regalo, Erza" _Pensó la rubia con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-Bien, bien. Este es para Natsu-Tomo la bolsa y le entrego la muñequera al pelirosa que se emociono al ver los detalles que esta tenia.-Este para Gray-Dejo la bolsa a un lado y tomo una mas pequeña que le habían dado debido a que el adorno era frágil; En fin, saco el adorno y se lo entrego a Gray que lo agradecía cortésmente alegando que era muy 'Genial'…Y luego se entretuvo con Natsu peleando sobre que regalo era el mejor.-Erza-Volvió a tomar la bolsa y saco un dije. Era realmente bonito, un ángel dorado con unas majestuosas y grandes alas alrededor de su cuerpo pero no lo suficiente como para cubrir todo el cuerpo, lo que le daba la apariencia de una coraza, los ojos cerrados y abrazaba a su pecho una gran espada plateada. Lo curioso era que la hoja de la espada estaba grabada una frase, _**"Deja atrás al pasado, Vive tu presente y espera el futuro. No lo harás sola, Tus amigos siempre te acompañaran". **_Se lo entrego a Erza y ella se quedo observando maravillada el objeto para después abrazar fuertemente a Lucy dándole las gracias y diciendo que era precioso. A Wendy le entrego un broche de una flor blanca que en el centro tenia un cristal hermoso que resplandecía con algunos destellos solares. Parecía ser un broche mágico que cuando lo ponías en el cabello le daba brillo además de que ligeros lirios blancos aparecían a lo largo del cabello de la peliazul; esta agradeció infinitamente a Lucy y después la abrazo. A Happy le dio un pescado, no había nada mas que le fascinara al exceed, a Charle le dio un listón rosa que en el centro tenia un pequeño circulito de metal que tenia la palabra "Future" escrita en el.

(…)

-¿Entonces el tren no sale hasta mañana?-Pregunto Erza al empleado de la estación que tenia enfrente.

-Si Señorita. Lamentamos las molestias causadas-

-De acuerdo, volveremos mañana-Después, se voltearon dispuestos a irse de ahí, Sin embargo, de un tren que acababa de llegar se bajaban algo mareados un rubio y un pelinegro, los cuales atraparon su atención. Ellos, al notar sus miradas, se voltearon a verlos notando inmediatamente al equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail. El rubio sonrío arrogante y satisfecho al comprobar que el tenia razón mientras que el pelinegro se mantenía inexpresivo. Se acercaron a ellos dispuestos a "saludar".

-…-Mantuvieron silencio durante un momento cuando estaban cara a cara.

-… ¿Quiénes son?-Todos cayeron de espalda ante la pregunta de Natsu que ajeno a todo tenia una expresión curiosa e inocente.

-¿¡Como que no sabes quienes somos!? ¡Solíamos ser los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth y ahora soy el maestro de Sabertooth!-Grito indignado el rubio. Entonces Natsu pareció recordar algo y su cara brillo.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya los recordé! ¿Stingy y Rogi, verdad?-Ante esto, el rubio enfureció mucho mas.

-¡STING! ¡El gran y magnifico Sting Eucliffe!-Grito.

-Mi nombre es Rogue Cheney, Natsu-san-Aclaro tranquilamente hablando por primera vez el pelinegro.

-En fin, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Hablo la maga estelar. Sting pareció recuperar la compostura y volvió a sonreír arrogante.

-Pues, eso no es de su incumbencia Heartfilia-san. Pero como soy buena persona, se los diré: Hemos venido representando a Sabertooth en una misión a otro país-

-Estamos viajando de ciudad en ciudad por ahora hasta llegar al punto de separación entre Fiore y ese país donde cumpliremos nuestra misión-Confeso el pelinegro llamado Rogue.

-Alto. ¿Ustedes son unos de los que van a la misión de Cerezo? (Recuerden: Yeretzo)-Cuestiono Gray cuando un foco se prendió en su cabeza.

-Así es-Confirmaron.

-Oh-

-…-

Natsu se acerco a Lucy y toco su hombro para llamar su atención, ella lo miro expectante esperando que fuera una pregunta sobre Sabertooth o cualquier otra cosa.

-Luce… Tengo hambre-La rubio solo atino a chocar su palma contra su frente ante el comentario del pelirosa. _"Dios, ayúdalo" _pensó.

(…)

Luego de ese encuentro se dirigieron a la posada en la que se hospedaban, o lo hacían antes por lo que tuvieron que pedir el cuarto una vez mas para dejar sus cosas mientras esperaban que el tiempo pasara. Ya instalados en el cuarto de nuevo, Lucy recordó algo (otra vez).

-Oigan, el circo no se ha ido. Y nuestro tren sale mañana, ósea después de la función del circo. ¿Porque no vamos y después de charlar con ellos, volvemos, dormimos y mañana tomamos el tren y ya?-

-¡Cierto!-Exclamaron emocionados Natsu y Wendy.

-Claro, vamos-Se levantaron y salieron con rumbo hacia el circo.

(…)

**En el circo, antes que lleguen el equipo de Fairy Tail.**

Un curioso mapache de ojos de tonabilidad extrañamente rojos se encontraba, en el piso al parecer estaba manipulando, lo que parecía ser unos cables y ciertos aparatos electrónicos con una habilidad impresionante, la cual dejaría a un mecánico experto en vergüenza.

-oye Vacivus, amiguito, ya viene siendo la hora del show, vete preparando tienes que impresionarlos- lo interrumpió uno de los estelares del circo, el cual era el tal Beast, el domador de bestias. El solo se portaba con su atuendo para el show y una sonrisa calida, amigable y gentil.

-¡Para que te quede claro no soy tu "amiguito", no soy pequeño, puedo ser mas grande que tu si así lo quiero, además no me presiones estoy terminando de trabajar en la iluminación, la puta función no empieza hasta que yo lo diga!- exclamo intensamente el mapache, al parecer de un temperamento de mil demonios, su cara solo reflejaba molestia y algo de enojo, pero en esa fachada se veía un poco, muy poco de alivio al ver al que estaba encargado de el- ¡además ¿Dónde diablos estabas en todo el día? Estuve buscándote y preguntando a los demás de tu paradero y solo me respondieron con que: "esta por ahí", ¿Qué respuesta es esa?, se supone que en este trato- señalo entre el y el moreno- no había nada oculto- culmino prácticamente expulsando humo por sus pequeñas orejas.

-¡OHH, ¿en serio?, pareces mi esposa!, no es como que si no supieras que he estado haciendo, estaba buscando información sobre el trabajo- le respondió exasperado el chico pelinegro. Estaba a punto de seguir con el argumento pero los detuvo una voz gentil, temerosa y Suave.

-Umm, Lucas-Sempai, Vacivus-Sempai, es hora, deberíamos de salir, los demás están esperándolos- dijo una chica, con unos lentes que mas o menos eran casi tan grandes como su cara, andaba algo sonrojada, era por decirlo así de un cuerpo, estatura, "atributos" y complexión promedia lo único resaltaba era su vestimenta que indicaba que era una de los asistentes del circo, además de los previamente lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos.

-¡YA LE DIJE A LUCAS QUE NO EMPIEZA LA FUNCION HASTE QUE YO DIG- fue interrumpido por Lucas.

-ya lo se Yuri, tranquila linda, ya saldremos, estaba recordándole a "rabioso" aquí presente, eso mismo- el "rabioso" solo gruño y prosiguió a irse de la tienda a prepararse.- además linda, 2 cosas: 1, es "Beast" mientras estemos en el Show y 2, bueno.- se acerco lentamente a la chica, que se sonrojaba y acobardaba un poco, mientras "Beast" se le acercaba imponentemente- Quítate esos lentes no dejan ver tus hermosos ojos, el publico le encantara verlos… como a mi- dijo esto ultimo mientras gentilmente y lentamente retiraba los enormes lentes de la chica.

Violeta.

Un hermoso color violeta se encontraba en aquellos ojos inmaculados y puros, los cuales llamarían la atención de cualquier chico común, Yuri utilizaba estas hermosas gemas para mirar soñadoramente, atontadamente y de manera anhelada a Lucas, era un momento hermoso, digno de una película de romance.

Hasta que Lucas exploto en risas.

-¡hahahahahahaha! OK, eso fue divertido debiste ver tu cara.- dijo entre carcajadas el chico- pero ya chica sal ahí y ENAMORA al publico- al decir esto tomo a Yuri de los hombros le dio la media vuelta a su cuerpo, y para probar su punto, nalgueó a la chica para que se moviera en la dirección que el quería.

Ella solo se dejaba manipular con una cara de sonrojo, ya que volvió a caer en una de las bromas de Lucas, la nalgueada no era algo nuevo, lo hacia como si ella fuera un amigo masculino de su infancia, ya estaba acostumbrada. Así que decidió hacer lo que el chico ordenaba y salio a recibir al público junto con los demás, Lucas unos pasó detrás de ella, llamo sobre su hombro.

-¡Vamos Milo, hora del Show compañero!- a esto un Huron salio de entre los interiores de la tienda, y se subió al hombro del chico, haciendo pose de un militar recibiendo una orden, firme y con su pequeño pechito afuera orgullosamente, además claro de una sonrisa infantil e inocente.

-¡SI, LUCAS-KUN, COMO USTED ORDENE!- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras salían de la tienda.

**Con Fairy Tail**

-Circo, Circo, Circo, Circo.- tarareaba Natsu mientras iban en camino al circo, siendo honestos, Lucy se hubiese cansado de esto hace rato, si fues que ERA Natsu el que lo hacia por lo tanto decidió ignorarlo, todo el rato, mientras compraban las entradas, hacían la cola de la comida, mientras compraban la comida, mientras se dirigían a la tienda ENORME que pusieron los del circo. Claro como todo en la vida llego a su fin cuando Gray y Erza decidieron golpearlo para que ALFIN se callara. Seguían su camino y solo se detuvieron cuando reconocieron a los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth en la entrada.

-¡HADITAS!- les dijeron Sting y Lector, los cuales traían una gran cantidad de comida en sus brazos, mientras que Rogue y Frosch solo tenían una soda cada uno.

-Hola- dijo cada uno simplemente saludando a los demás.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Lucy, algo sorprendida de verlos ahí.

-¿estas loca?, ese Circo es de lo mejor, ¿viste los posters, la música y la ENORME tienda aquí presente?- lo dijo como si Lucy no sabia lo obvio.

-Fro piensa lo mismo- dijo el Exceed de Rouge con mirada perdida.

-¡que bien, ¿les parece si nos sentamos juntos?!- les pregunto tiernamente Wendy, honestamente nadie se le resistiría a esa cara de niña pequeña, no les quedo mas que aceptar, y todos juntos se adentraron en el circo Pandora.

**En El Circo**

El publico estaba ya cada quien en sus asientos que se asemejaban a unas gradas, guardando silencio para que empezara la función, no esperaron mucho cuando las luces se apagaron y quedo todo oscuro.

De repente un haz de luz ilumino el centro de la arena donde actuarían las personas del circo, en este estaba un chico rubio, bonito, de ojos verdes, era el mismo que los presento en el desfile.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABELLEROS, BIENVENIDOS A LA MEJOR EXPERIENCIA DE SUS VIDAS, DONDE LO MISTERIOSO, LO PARANORMAL, LO SORPRENDENTE Y LA BELLEZA SE ENCUENTRAN EN UN SOLO LUGAR, BIENVENIDOS AL CIRCO PANDORA!- hizo una reverencia al publico, al enderezarse se presento- mi nombre es Oz Vessalius y estoy aquí para servirles, pero no se engañen…ellos también lo están- a esto ultimo había FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES, mientras gente con uniformes del circo entraban en varias Formas de destreza, habilidad, magia y belleza, haciendo malabares, a piruetas, con llamas y diversos animales, BAJABAN de la parte superior de la Gran tienda, usando poleas, redes o solo sus propias habilidades atléticas, habían hasta 4 cañones humanos que dispararon al mismo tiempo apuntando al centro de la arena donde se convergían las personas disparadas y justo cuando parecían que chocarían en el aire, 2 chicas en trapecios paralelos los sujetaron y detuvieron el impacto balanceándolos lejos a una red de seguridad, antes de cambiar una y otra vez de trapecio, mediante volteretas y acrobacias aéreas.

-¡les presente a Foxy y Cute Nightmare, el dúo acrobático!- para enfatizar esto ellas bajaron de los trapecios para caer, en una cuerda floja con un equilibrio impecable, para seguir dando saltos mortales sobre la misma.

-WOW, mira eso Natsu.- dijo Happy, el cual estaba maravillado, y el pelirosa solo le respondió con seguir viendo asombrado el Show.

La música empezó a cambiar, al igual que la iluminación, empezó a tener un tono rojizo, y la música era más tribal. Tambores sonaban al igual que maracas, el circo se sumergió en un tema algo indígena, y fue llenado de exclamaciones de asombro al darse que bolas de fuego eran disparadas a las acróbatas en la cuerda floja, estas llamas venían del suelo del escenario, en donde se encontraba otra gran estrella, Raven el tragafuegos.

-¡OHHH, PARECE QUE LAS COSAS SE PONEN ARDIENTES, HE AQUÍ: RAVEN EL TRAGAFUEGOS!- exclamo dramáticamente Oz.- ¡QUE SU TITULO NO LOS ENGAÑE, PUEDE TANTO TRAGAR FUEGO COMO ESCUPIRLO, ¿QUE HARAN NUESTRAS ACROBATAS PARA MANTENER EL DOMINIO DEL ESCENARIO?!- mientras decía esto, Raven siguió con el asalto a distancia a las acróbatas, estas esquivaban y saltaban alrededor de ellos con la mayor gracia posible, pero era demasiado el Show pirotécnico era mucho y ellas cayeron de las cuerdas… el publico se lleno de pánico hasta que observaron como cayeron en unas redes de seguridad.

Nuestro grupo de héroes, no podían evitar quedar boquiabiertos ante el Show de fuego el cual dejaba hasta a Natsu algo celoso de cómo manipulaba el las llamas, iluminaba todo el escenario con sus juegos pirotécnicos, al aumentar la emoción de la música las llamas empezaron a tomar formas de aves, además de cambiar su color, el cual empezó a ser mas azul. En decir que las mujeres en el escenario estaban un poco mas emocionadas de lo normal seria algo entendible, hasta Lucy y Erza estaban silbándole al chico pelinegro sin camiseta el cual hacia un Show pirotécnico espectacular.

Hasta que sus antorchas fueron apagadas por un líquido el cuál le fue lanzado por el único, Mad Hatter, en inspección más cercana se podía apreciar que ese líquido no era nada más y nada menos que té, eso y que Mad Hatter tenía una tasa de té vacía en sus manos, su linda asistente estaba a su lado sonriendo.

-¡AL PARECER TENEMOS OTRA ESTRELLA QUE QUIERE LA ATENCION DEL PUBLICO DENLE UN APLAUSO A MAD HATTERY A SU LINDA ASISTENTE, LADY!- El publico hizo lo que se le pidió, y ovacionaron a las 2 estrellas del circo que querían el centro de atención.

-¡ya entiendo!, se desafían los unos a los otros por la atención del publico, mediante el espectáculo y la demostración de las habilidades, todo esto por la atención del publico y para darle un sentido de competencia al espectáculo.- le dijo Sting a los demás habiendo entendido el sentido del por que parecerían que estuvieran luchando por la atención, esa lucha era parte del espectáculo.

Raven había pasado de entretener al publico, a escupirle las llamas azules a Mad Hatter, sin embargo este solo utilizaba sus sombrero de mago como escudo, poniendo el lado hueco en dirección de las llamas, el sombreo parecía comerse las llamas por que cuando entraban, estas no salían y nunca quemaban el sombrero o dejaban rastro alguno de las llamas que había echo desaparecer en el. Ya sin más que hacer Raven acepto su derrota y le cedió el escenario a Mad Hatter.

La música y las luces volvieron a cambiar, era ahora un tono púrpura, una música que era algo misteriosa, y resaltaba muy bien con el Show de magia que realizaba Mad Hatter, quien junto con su asistente Lady hacia desaparecer las cosas, las reaparecía, levitaba objetos y hacia trucos de cartas y otros objetos casi imposibles. El publico lo adoraba, con sus gestos lo cuales eran algo graciosos para un mago, las chicas le aplaudían al mago y los chicos le aplaudían a la asistente.

Hasta que un rugido feroz lo detuvo todo, el publico tomo aire de sorpresa y algo de miedo ante un rugido tan imponente y feroz, y vieron que del otro lado del escenario se encontraba un león majestuoso, el cual en su espalda llevaba a:

-¡HA LLEGADO BEAST, EL DOMADOR DE BESTIAS, Y A SU LADO COMO SIEMPRE SU FIEL COMPAÑERO MILO EL HURON!- anuncio Oz al publico.-¡¿PODRA SACAR AL GRAN MAD HATTER DEL ESCENARIO?!.- el publico exploto en ovaciones, aplausos y gritos cuando Beast respondió haciendo que su león volviera rugir.

Este se acerco al Mago y su asistente el cual intento lanzarle unas de sus cortinas que utilizo en sus trucos anteriores, para intentar cubrirlo y hacerlo desaparecer, Beast salto del león haciendo una acrobacia en el aire, pasando sobre el mago hasta llegar a Lady tomarla de manera que estuvieran en posición de un baile de vals y alejándola del escenario, mientras tanto Mad Hatter estaba manteniendo al león alejado de el con una silla, el publico no hizo mas que reírse del predicamento en el que se encontraba el mago, esto hubiese seguido si no fuera por que Beast llamo al felino para tomar juntos el centro del escenario.

-es algo extraño.- dijo Charle al lado de Wendy, la cual la cuestiono con que a que se refería.

-los ojos del león, son rojos, justo como los de aquel tigre en el desfile, el cual tampoco ha aparecido.- noto Charle.

-no te preocupes Charle, lo mas seguro es que no sea nada.- le dijo sonriente Wendy quien le parecía muy tierno el Huron del chico mientras hacia gestos y bailaba en el hombro de Beast además de hacer los trucos que el le pedía.

Beast no actuaba como los demás, mientras los otros no hablaron durante sus presentaciones, el en varias ocasiones se dirigía al publico, cuando les informó que metería su cabeza en la boca del león, o cuando le daba ánimos al huron mientras este hacia música con un violín para el asombro del publico.

-¡otra cosa mas, solo el rey de las bestias les ordena aparecer donde y cuando el desee!- para probar su punto, tomo una de las cortinas que había dejado Mad Hatter y la puso sobre su león cubriéndolo completamente. Llamo a una de las asistentes del circo para que se acercara al león cubierto, ella era una chica hermosa la cual llamaba la atención de muchos hombres presentes.

Ya cuando ella se encontraba en la cercanía el domador la tomo por la cadera y le indico a la hermosa asistentes de ojos violeta, que posara su mano encima del felino cubierto y que la quitara cuando el lo dijera.

-Muy bien Vacivus, como tu rey te ordeno, que desaparezcas y traigas a uno de tus hermanos.- ya con haber dicho esto le ordeno a la asistente que removiera la cortina y sorprendentemente no había un león ahí, sino el tigre donde había llegado Beast en el desfile, el domador procedió a ordenarle al tigre rayado que saltara a través de unos aros metálicos en llamas, y así hizo justamente.

-¡excelente, pero creo que necesito ayuda en llegar a arriba y ver a todo el publico, trae a alguien mas grande!- habiendo dicho esto, cubrió al tigre y procedió a montarse encima del felino cubierto y le pidió a la asistente que se subiera con el.

El publico quedo boquiabierto al ver crecer debajo de debajo de la cortina una figura de elefante, cual se quito la cortina y uso su trompa para elevar a los individuos en su espalda para el deleite del publico, saludaron al publico y utilizaron la trompa como tobogán para bajar del paquidermo. Una vez abajo, el domador le ordeno al elefante traer al león de vuelta, con esto cubrió al elefante encortinas con la ayuda de la asistente y ciertamente la figura empezó a reducir en tamaño hasta que un león emergió de entre las cortinas con rugido y se poso frente al domador y la asistente.

Beast tomo a la asistente de la cadera voltio al público y ambos saludaron aun pegados de la cadera, hasta que el león metió su cabeza entre los 2 cuerpos separándooslos y mirando de manera molesta a la asistente, aparentemente no le gustaba que estuviera tan pegada a Beast, el publico río ante esto, esta risa se detuvo cuando una daga fue lanzada al domador y este la tomo en el aire, tomo solo dirigir la mirada al otro lado del escenario para saber quien la había lanzado, ahí se encontraba Light la cual sostenía al menos otras 3 dagas en sus manos.

-¡AL PARECER HAY ALGUIEN QUE LE QUITE LA CORONA AL REY DE LAS BESTIAS, HE AQUÍ A LIGHT, LA HABILIDOSA MALABARISTA!- anuncio de nuevo Oz, el cual ya se estaba emocionando más.

-¡OH. POR. DIOS!-Exclamo Sting Eucliffe, observando sorprendido a la chica pelirroja en el escenario, parecía de su edad (19). Light estaba sonriente desconcertando un poco al rubio, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Rogue fue el único que noto el asombro de Sting cuando la tal Light hizo su aparición y por más increíble que parezca, sonrío imperceptiblemente y luego volvió su atención al espectáculo.

Beast ordeno al león que se lanzara a la malabarista pero esta saco de un bolsillo lo que parecía ser… ¿una bola de estambre?... al parecer fue efectivo, ya que ella se la lanzo al domador y el león al verla se dio media vuelta y se abalanzo sobre Beast quien había atrapado la bola de estambre.

Ya que se había desecho del domador, tomo sus dagas y empezó a malabarearlas, junto con la música, luego aun no satisfecha tomo un pote de aceite que estaba convenientemente cerca de ella y mojo sus dagas en el, para luego con ayuda de un asistente las prendió en fuego, repitió el proceso pero ahora las dagas estaban en llamas, provocando un efecto hipnótico en el publico mientras daban vueltas, subían y luego bajaban, atrapando al publico en su efecto.

-¡traigan las sierras!- anuncio la chica, y si Sting sonrío un poco ante la voz algo provocadora de la chica, bueno nadie tenia por que saberlo.

Efectivamente los asistentes trajeron unas sierras eléctricas las cuales encendieron, prosiguieron a lanzarlas a la chica y el publico no pudo evitar el exclamar del susto, creyendo que la vida de la chica estaba en peligro, pero con una habilidad y flexibilidad extraordinaria levanta su pierna en un alguno extremo y pateo la sierra por el mango de manera de darle el momentum para que girara en el aire por la propia fuerza por la cual fue lanzada, esto le dio suficientemente tiempo para darse la vuelta y con su otra pierna y con una precisión asombrosa patear el mango de nuevo pero en el ángulo correcto de manera tal que saliera la sierra encendida disparada al aire para luego ser unida a los objetos que ella malabareaba, repitió el proceso con las otras sierras y otros objetos, después de un tiempo despacho todos los objetos que malabareaba lanzándolos al suelo arreglando donde caían para que hicieran el símbolo del circo en el suelo, se quedo con una sola sierra la cual se la lanzo al publico, específicamente este iba dirigida a la cara de Sting, este quedo en Shock al ver que tal objeto era lanzado hacia el, sobre todo encendida, cerro sus ojos esperando que su cara terminara como un pudín sangriento. Pero solo sintió el aire que emanaba la sierra a unos centímetros de su cara, aun encendida, esta fue jalada de nuevo a la chica solo para el publico darse cuenta que Light habia atado un hilo a esta sierra en especifico, ¿pero cuando?, la chica tomo la sierra que se dirigía hacia a ella con la mano, la apago y la enterró en el suelo a su lado, y le lanzo un guiño en la dirección de donde había lanzado la sierra en forma de disculpa por haber asustado al publico de la cercanía. Estos solo respondieron en ovaciones, aplausos, y gritos por la chica coqueta y atrevida que hasta ahora había ganado en la lucha por la atención del publico. Esta hizo una reverencia y se retiro habiendo terminado su función.

-¡veo que les encanto nuestra malabarista, eso fue el Show de nuestras estrellas, pero no vayan a ningún lado, el Show debe continuar!- exclamo Oz anunciando que ya había terminado el clímax de las estrellas. Habiendo dicho esto los asistente tomaron la escena otra vez y se formo una batalla épica por la atención del publico, y estos solo disfrutaban.

Nuestros héroes se miraron entre si, en sus asientos, sonriendo, esta era una de las noches mas divertidas de su vida, una que querrían guardar como recuerdo, ya que todos disfrutaban de tal espectáculo.

Y eso que la noche aun era joven, si, seria una gran noche.

**Holoooo, estefani aquí reportándose, ya me siento algo mejor de la plaga apocalíptica que me ataco (ok la gripe no fue apocalíptica, pero si que era fuerte, estuve en mas en el hospital que en mi casa por ella), ya esta el capi 2 aquí presente espero que les halla gustado, introduje 2 nuevos OC, que sentía que NESECITABA en el fic.**

**Me gustaría saber que piensan de ellos, el primero es Vacivus, y estoy segura que les encantara como se relación con los demás específicamente Lucas y Milo, el es algo complicado, lo agregue para contrastar la bipolaridad de Lucas, siendo el junto con Milo algo así como el diablito y el angelito en los hombros de un personaje de caricatura que le presentan las decisiones que puede el tomar, el diablito le presenta las destructivas, cortas descuidadas y mas divertidas (este siendo Vacivus) y el angelito las aburridas, calmadas y moralmente correctas de hacer (este siendo Milo).**

**Además de Yuri, la chica retraída e insegura de si misma que no aprecia su hermosura, pero tiene una mente algo pervertida y de deja llevar fácilmente por la situación, realmente quisiera saber que opinan de estos 2 nuevos Oc.**

**Quería recalcar que Light es quien reemplaza a lo que era antes Elisa y Light obviamente no es su verdadero nombre, este es solo un nombre artístico, el cual se sabrá después.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme en un review que les pareció el capi. Y que opinan de Vacivus y Yuri. :D, OH además que les parecen mi nueva forma de representar las personalidades de los personajes,**

**Chaoooo, nos vemos.**


End file.
